


Lies and Truth Unspoken

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (I mean if you squint), (it's there though and it's intentional), (well blink and you'll miss it kind of daddy kink), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Nipple Play, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: What starts out as comforting hugs eats its way through Rhett's defense. He doesn't tell Link this. He doesn't tell their wives about it either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicalevenings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalevenings/gifts), [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts).



> Since the Mythical Beasts have been so welcoming and encouraged me to write, this is for all of you! It's especially for those of you who I talked to, who told me to keep going. Even when I told you I was working on something very cracky. This is not that fic. This is something else. Hope you like it anyway!

Rhett felt the warm, solid shape of his friend against his back. Link had one arm around Rhett's chest and Rhett could feel his own heart pound. If Link had been awake he would surely have felt it too. Just like he would have felt the erratic rise and fall of Rhett's chest. He tried to breathe evenly, but his inhales would catch in his throat and his exhales stuttered out. He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

At first it had been hugs. Then the hugging had become an everyday ritual. Then it had turned into shared naps. _What else is a nap loft for, Link?_  And Rhett would wrap an arm loosely around Link’s waist and Link would fall asleep within seconds while Rhett would lay awake and try to _just breathe_. He had mentioned it to his wife in the passing and Jessie had stopped in the middle of chopping an onion and looked at him with narrow eyes. Suddenly, fear had crawled from his chest into his throat, suffocating him. He had stuttered explanations. Spoken in a soft voice. Called her ‘baby’ and after a few moments that lasted a lifetime each, Jessie went back to preparing dinner with a toss of her dark hair and a shrug. He hadn’t brought it up since.

He hadn’t stopped, either.

Link shifted against him and Rhett let out a shaky breath. His mind whirred. It had started out as something relaxing and comforting. Link had been wound so tight from dealing with all their projects; morning show, podcast and the second season of Buddy System. At the end of a long workday, Link had snapped at him.

“Whoa, buddy, are you sure you get enough hugs from your wife?” Rhett had responded.

Link gave a confused frown. “What has that even got to do with anything? Leave her out of this!”

“Physical contact with people you are close to is beneficial. Reduces stress. I'm pretty sure.”

“Another one of your 'layers’?” Link emphasised the word and made finger quotes.

“Not really, I was just reading about it. You know, long term stress is really bad for you.”

Link rolled his eyes. “I know that, Rhett.”

“Builds up cortisol and other bad chemicals, uh, no--”

“Hormones?”

“Yes! And-- so-- but hugging someone releases positive hormones like serotonin and stuff.”

“So are you saying we should hug or what?” Link said, giving a tired sigh.

Rhett lit up. “That's an awesome idea! Yes! Link, you're a genius!”

Link lowered his gaze but gave a small smile. He adjusted his glasses and look back up at Rhett. Rhett gave him a beaming smile in return. He held out his arms.

“Come on, buddyroll, come into my arms.”

“Don't use that voice, it makes it weird,” Link said with a grimace but still moved closer.

Rhett chuckled.

They embraced and Rhett felt Link’s head come to rest against his shoulder. His friend let out a deep sigh.

“Better?” Rhett said, smiling.

“Mhmm. This actually helps. We should do this at the end of every day.”

“So you don't end up punching me?

Link lifted his head and leaned back to look at him. Rhett quirked an eyebrow.

Link frowned. “I would never hit you. Do you really think I would hit you?”

“I don't know man, sometimes you get so angry I get a little scared,” Rhett said, trying to hide a smile.

“Well, you just gotta hug me and I won't hit you.”

“Whoa, whoa, I'm not sure I want to make that kinda commitment! Hugging every day? That would get weird, man. Get Christy to hug you!” He let go of his friend and pushed him back.

Link laughed and Rhett grinned at him.

“She already does! I need to get my hug level on!”

Rhett frowned and Link seemed to be trying to rephrase what he just said. It was visible on his face how the words were moving around behind his furrowed brow.

“No. Up is what I meant. Need to up it a level.”

Rhett just shook his head at him.

“Let's make a deal. Let's make a deal that if you get so mad you feel like your could hit me. Or anybody. We hug it out?”

“Yeah.” Link nodded slowly. “Seems good.”

And that had started them on the path that went from an occasional hug to power naps and cuddling in the nap loft bed. That's the situation they were in at the moment.

Link shifted closer and Rhett clenched his teeth, fighting his body from pushing back into the touch. He only half succeeded as he pressed closer. Guilt burned like acid in the back of his throat and his wedding band felt like it was eating into his skin. He closed his eyes tightly again and tried to take a deep breath through his nose to calm the fire burning deep within.  When he felt Link’s arm around his chest pull him even closer, when he felt the hint of a touch of Link’s lips against his neck, Rhett could feel himself giving in.

“Oh, gosh,” he breathed as he pushed back, trying to mold himself to the body behind him.

“Mmmm. Hey, there.” Link’s voice was soft and sleep-filled.

Rhett was silent. Barely breathing.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“No.” Rhett’s voice was barely above a whisper. Anything louder than that might damage something, break something that couldn’t be fixed.

“Hm. You were moving around a lot.”

“You were the one moving around, man.”

Link chuckled. His breath hit the back of Rhett’s neck in soft puffs.

Rhett squeezed his eyes shut again.

“Are you okay? You’re tense.”

He could almost hear the frown in Link’s voice.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.”

“Am I hurting your back?”

“No.”

There was a pause. Rhett’s heart was pounding.

“Should we get up?”

Link’s fingers had twisted into the fabric of Rhett’s t-shirt. He was pressed against Rhett with his whole body. His breathing was uneven, too. Rhett’s heart stopped for a second. He felt like he was falling. Jumping. He could hear the roar of his pulse in his ears.

“No,” he said, sweaty hand covering Link’s.

There was a tiny noise, a breath from Link. A faint ‘oh’ and then trembling lips pressed against Rhett’s neck. He rubbed his thumb over Link’s and one kiss turned into two, into several. He let out the softest of moans and felt teeth in a gentle bite where his neck and shoulder met. With a gasp he twisted and turned around in Link’s embrace, mouth blindly chasing those soft lips.

When their lips met, Rhett felt it from his chest down to his groin and he couldn’t hold back a moan. He kissed Link again. Frightened kisses against trembling lips. Link was shaking and Rhett could hardly breathe. Then Link pushed at him, wrestled Rhett down until he was laying on his back with Link on top of him. He sought out Rhett's mouth and pressed hard kisses to it.

“I'm shaking,” Link said, pulling back a few inches.He looked down at his hand. “Look.”

“Yeah.” Rhett lifted his head to keep feeling those sweet lips against his.

Link's lips parted and Rhett moaned desperately at the touch of tongue and the nips of sharp teeth. His hands fumbled for purchase, for something to hold onto. They came to rest against a narrow waist. He tightened his grip, a noise like a growl ripped from him as he slid his hands down to twitching hips and pulled them down as he grinded up. Link moaned and rolled his hips, parted lips brushing Rhett's neck. He cursed through his teeth at the damp breaths against his burning skin.

His blood throbbed in his veins with every beat of his pounding heart. He dug his fingers bruisingly hard into soft flesh. Grunts and groans were punched out of his chest by every hard thrust. He was sweating. Aching. Want and need burned through him.

“Oh, gosh. Link.”

“Yeah, baby?”

They slowed down, Rhett huffing a laugh against Link's shoulder. “Baby?”

Link let out a breathy laugh in response.

“Yeah.” Link laughed again; a high and giddy sound. Then his voice went deep and rough. “Tell daddy what you want.”

“Gosh.” Rhett scrunched up his nose and laughed quietly.

Link rolled his hips in a slow, lewd motion and Rhett's laughter caught in his throat.

“Oh, _gosh_ ,” he breathed. “Please.”

“What do you need. Tell me.”

Rhett licked his lips. The words felt as if they weigh a ton each, at least. He swallowed.

“I want to touch. A lot.”

Link gave a breathless hum in response and Rhett's stomach lurched. “I'm going to touch you now, okay?”

Link nodded, eyes lidded and expression dazed.

“Okay, Link?”

“Yeah.”

Rhett pushed a hand between their bodies until he could press his palm against Link's crotch. Link jolted slightly at the touch.

“Oh.”

It was a soft, surprised noise and Rhett carefully studied Link's face. “Is this okay?”

“What?” Link looked at him but his eyes weren't focused.

Gently Rhett rubbed him through those way too tight jeans. “This. Okay or not?”

“Yeah.”

Rhett gave him an annoyed frown. “That's not how you answer an either or question, dammit.”

Then Link focused on him, gaze hard. “Yes, then! I want you to touch me, okay? Shit. Do I really need to say it?”

Rhett was quiet for a while.

“Yeah, you do,” he grumbled as he roughly unbuttoned Link’s jeans.

Link lifted his weight off of Rhett, standing on hands and knees. Dark eyes met Rhett’s and Rhett clenched his jaw as he janked the jeans down.

“Really?”

Link’s tone of voice was curt and balanced on the edge of running out of patience. Rhett just grunted in response and reached around Link’s hip instead, placing a loud slap on his boxer clad ass. The way Link jolted and moaned made Rhett smirk.

“One more?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow at Link.

“I think I need one more,” Link breathed. He hanged his head and arched his back slightly and, again, Rhett just couldn’t fucking _breathe_.

He slapped Link once more, earning another thick moan as Link rolled his hips in the air desperately. Rhett bit his lip and gripped those hips. He tugged Link down on top of himself and thrust up against him. Link fumbled for balance, gripping Rhett’s shoulders tightly and moaned against Rhett’s neck. His mouth was hot and damp against Rhett’s heated skin and Rhett felt as if he was about to implode any second.

He sighed through gritted teeth. “This is so frustrating.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we can’t.”

Linked pulled back and looked at him. “Yes, we can.”

“Hah, yeah. And then what do you tell Christy, man?”

Link’s face was dark. There was something sharp in his eyes. Rhett squirmed under the intent gaze and then Link finally replied;

“Nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett frowned at Link and shifted where he lay, hands falling down onto the mattress.

“Link. That's not okay, man.”

Link didn't respond. He just looked at Rhett silently for a moment, jaw set. Then he sat up, tore his t-shirt off and threw it down onto the floor.

“We're not going to 'make love’,” Link said and shrugged. His upturned palms slapped down on his thighs. “We're just two friends getting off.”

Rhett grimaced. “Now you're just splitting hairs.”

“No. No, listen.” Link gave him an annoyed look. “You're not even going to be touching me.”

“Okay, what-”

“Can I finish? Don't interrupt.”

Rhett snapped his mouth shut. Link was looking at him with stern eyes and Rhett lowered his gaze after a beat.

“You’re going to keep your arms above your head,” Link said.

Rhett didn't respond. His heart was threatening to crawl out of his throat and he didn't dare open his mouth.

“Hey.” Gentle fingers touched his cheek. “Is that okay, Rhett. Are you okay? I didn't mean to-- I'm sorry.”

Rhett licked his lip and struggled to draw enough air into his lungs.

“I want that,” he breathed, words rushing out. He felt his cheeks heat up and he licked his lip again, looking at Link from underneath his lashes.

Link ran his fingers softly from Rhett's cheek to his jaw and gripped it gently before leaning down and kissing him. Rhett whimpered into the kiss and his hands immediately found Link's hips again, fingers digging in hard.

“Stay here,” Link said against Rhett's lips.

“Sure.”

“Good.”

A tingle went down his spine and he felt a pleasant shiver. He opened his eyes and saw Link's smirk before he turned his head away and climbed off Rhett and the bed.

“Wait. Where are you going.” Rhett sat up halfway and was just about to follow Link.

Link threw a smile and a wink over his shoulder. “Don't worry, boy, just taking these off.”

With a grumble Rhett sank back down against the bed, ignoring the jolt that had gone through him which had his heart hammering even harder. Link was slowly inching his jeans down. He was rolling his hips with a smirk on his face and Rhett swallowed hard. He gripped fistfulls of the bedding, groaning. When the jeans were pulled down to knee height, Link was struggling to get them off the rest of the way and nearly tripped as he pulled one foot free.

“Dangit. Shit.”

Rhett chuckled quietly, something soft and warm blooming in his chest. Once Link had managed to get the jeans off, he threw them away and they hit the wall. Looking at Rhett again, he wiggled his eyebrows and Rhett scrunched up his nose with quiet laughter. Then Link walked over and Rhett's laughter got caught in his throat. Link's hips were swaying ever so slightly and his eyes were glinting. The mattress dipped as Link straddled his hips and slowly sank down onto his lap. Rhett looked up at him. Link was looking back at him with the hint of a smirk, shifting where he sat. Shadow and dim light playing over his body, highlighting the sharpness of his jaw, the way his muscles moved beneath tanned skin.

Rhett struggled to not move.

Link's hands tugged at his t-shirt roughly then, bunching it up underneath Rhett's arms.

“Hey!” He swatted the hands away.

“Well, take it off!” Link said, gesturing.

With a grunt Rhett struggled out of the garment and dropped it over the side of the bed.

“Good.” Link placed a hand on Rhett's chest and Rhett’s body twitched at the touch. “Arms above your head.”

Slowly Rhett moved his arms and stretched them out above his head. He bit his lip, fighting the small whimpers that tried to escape as Link leaned down and ran his hands along Rhett's arms, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the mattress.

“Keep them here like this.” Link pressed down a bit harder. “I'm not gonna be holding you down, but you are going to stay like this.”

Rhett nodded and sucked in a breath, holding it for a second before slowly breathing out. Sitting up straight, Link rolled his hips once and Rhett's fingers twitched. He pressed his hands down and kept them still. Link rolled his hips again, lips slowly parting and eyelids fluttering as he started moving. Then his hands found their way to Rhett's stomach and Rhett let out a breathy moan. Nimble fingers moved feather light against his skin and he squirmed. They reached his chest and he arched into the touch, keeping his arms stretched out above his head. Then a fingertip danced over his left nipple and Rhett scrambled to hold onto something as he twitched against the touch.

“You like that, baby?”

Rhett moaned loudly, trying to both push his chest into the touch and thrust his hips.

“Whoa. Easy, Rhett. You're gonna throw me off.”

“Please. Don't stop touching. Feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Link rubbed Rhett's nipple again and Rhett pressed his head back into the pillow, neck straining and body taut.

He relaxed back down and looked at Link through heavy eyelids. Link was moving his hips in a slow, fluid motion that kept rubbing against Rhett's cock through his jeans. Rhett was so hard. He gripped the sheets even tighter and focused on not thrusting too violently. His body was fighting to just mindlessly find release and he bit his lip, trying to tamper down on the need flaring up inside. He shut his eyes again.

Only a moment later he felt a slightly rougher touch on both nipples making him jolt and give a strangled moan. They were being rubbed almost harshly and he squirmed, breathing hard. Then he felt a rough pinch of his right nipple. Rhett's eyes flew open and pain and pleasure shot through him. He yelped.

Blinking, he tried to focus on Link.

Link smirked at him. “You like that?”

He pinched again.

“Oh.” Rhett squirmed again. “Gosh. _Please_.”

“Come on, let me hear you squeal.”

Another rough pinch had Rhett thrashing against the bed. “Ah!”

“Yeah. Just like that. Like that, baby.”

He was tingling with the dull burn that the pinches had left behind and he whined.

“Can you take one more?” Link's voice swept over him like a wave of heat and his stomach lurched.

Rhett licked his lip, eyes still screwed shut, and nodded. A second later he felt another pinch.

“Ah.” He kicked his heel against the mattress. “Gosh. That hurt, man.”

Soothing fingers rubbed gently against his aching nipples and Link spoke in a warm voice. “You're so good, Rhett. You're doing so good.”

Rhett let out another week moan. He was sweating and panting, falling apart underneath Link and it hurt so fucking good. He wasn't allowed to move, he was pinned down by Link’s voice and touch as effective as if he had been tied up. The thought of his wife was still a dull hurt, scratching at the back of the inside of his skull but he let his mind drift off. Relinquishing all control and letting go. Falling and trusting that Link will catch him and hold him close, safe. That they won't end up five storeys down, a painting of heartbreak against the figurative pavement.

Suddenly he felt the flick of tongue on his right nipple and he cried out wildly at the sensation, whole body lighting up.

“Link,” he gasped weakly.

He blinked his eyes open to disheveled, dark hair and eyes locking with his while Link tongued him with quick, hard flicks. Rhett groaned again, eyes nearly rolling back in his head. Link's mouth was soft and wet and hot and Rhett moans were almost pained. He babbled and made small, helpless noises, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He thrust his hips desperately. Seeking friction with erratic motions, trying to find release. His cock was throbbing and he growled with each thrust. A sharp pinch and a hot, wet lick had him slam up hard against Link's ass.

Rhett growled through gritted teeth, body hot and tense.

Link responded by licking as if he was eating Rhett out, while giving the other nipple torturing pinches and rolling the nub roughly between his fingers. With a loud curse Rhett threw his arms down and gripped Link's hips hard, mindlessly driving up against him. He felt the tightness of his release rolling in in a wave of heat and thrust violently as his orgasm rushed over him. He made a few more, small thrusts before falling back against the bed, exhausted. His hands slipped from Link's hips and he tried to catch his breath. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking. His gaze immediately fell on Link, who had sat back up. Link was looking at him, blue eyes burning as his hand moved inside his underwear. Quick, hard strokes and Rhett felt his spent cock twitch at the sight. He gave a weak moan. Link's pace was quickening. He was breathing heavily, groaning and hissing bitten off curses through clenched teeth. Rhett watched him, feeling his cheeks heat up. Link caught his gaze and held it and Rhett watched his rhythm fall apart and his body go taut. He edged his underwear down an inch and with what was almost a shout he came all over Rhett's belly and chest.

Link was making small noises, eyes closed and jaw slack. He was rubbing the tip of his cock against Rhett's stomach, trailing cum on Rhett's skin. Rhett reached out, placing a hand on Link's back and stroking gently. With a whine Link fell forward, catching himself on his underarms. He buried his face against Rhett's neck and Rhett cupped the back of his head. He kissed Link's tousled hair.

"We're going to be okay. I promise," he whispered as Link trembled against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. There will be an epilogue.


	3. Epilogue

Link had gotten up, put his glasses on, and fetched wet wipes and was carefully cleaning both himself and Rhett. Rhett lay still and let him. He was staring at the ceiling, blinking against the wetness gathering in his eyes. He didn't move when Link put his jeans and T-shirt back on. Link dropped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh and put his  on.

Rhett sat up and slowly moved until he was next to Link, who was now dressed and just sat quietly with his hands in his lap and his head bowed. Rhett took his hand and Link glanced at him before he squeezed Rhett's hand for a moment.

“We're okay,” Rhett said, voice low and gentle.

Link was fidgeting with his wedding ring. Rhett swallowed hard.

“Hey.”

“Are you going to tell Jessie?” Link said in a rush of words.

“No.” Rhett placed his other hand over Link's, thumb stroking soothingly over the back of Link's hand. “It's not like we had actual sex. Like you said.”

“No need to tell.”

“Nope.”

Link closed his hand tightly around the ring for a second before he relaxed and slipped it back on.

“It's just oxytocin,” Rhett said with a shrug. “Our bodies just got confused from being so close all the time.”

“Oxytocin,” Link repeated.

“It's called 'love hormone’, it--”

“I know what it is, Rhett. I'm not stupid.” Link pulled his hand away.

Rhett was quiet for a moment.

“It's not like it's going to happen again. We don't need to tell Jessie or Christy. It was just this once,” Rhett said in a low voice, glancing at Link.

Link turned his head and looked at him and Rhett tried to read his thoughts on his face. He found that he couldn't. Link reached out and cupped his cheek. Slowly he leaned closer and when Rhett didn't pull away Link placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I've got you, bo,” Link whispered against his lips.

Rhett felt a sob tear it's way through his throat and his hands flew to Link's shoulders. He held on tightly. Link put his arms around him and hugged him. Rhett felt battered and bruised and his heart was aching. It had been such a long fall and he didn't understand how he ever thought he could end up unscaved by the inevitable impact. He pulled his legs up and turned towards Link, burning his face against his shoulder.

“Hey.” Link's voice was gentle.

Rhett shook his head, still pressed against Link.

“Hold on.”

Not waiting for an answer Link stood and walked over to the tiny bedside table. They had placed their wallets, phones and keys there before napping and now Link was picking up his phone. Rhett watched him, heart in his throat, as Link frowned down at the device, tapping silently.

“There.”

“What did you do?” Rhett's voice sounded strange to his own ears, thin and frightened.

“Just sent Christy a text that we need some time to unwind. That I'll be late for dinner.” Link sat down at the bed and pulled his shoes off. “I told her to tell Jessie you'll be late too.”

Suddenly Rhett could breathe again. Air rushed in so quickly that some bounced back out in the sound of laughter. The relief rushed through him; Link wasn't going to walk out on him. He dropped onto the bed on his back. Turning his head he looked over at Link who gave him a smile and moved towards him. Link laid down next to him and he felt tentative fingers brushing against his. Rhett grasped Link's hand, intertwining their fingers. Link turned his head and smiled at him.

“It's not just oxytocin.” Link's face had turned serious as he spoke.

Rhett looked away, turning his gaze towards the ceiling instead. “Oxytocin is just another word for it.”

They were quiet for a while.

“Rhett?”

Rhett hummed but kept his gaze on the ceiling.

“We’re lying to them, aren't we.”

“I think we might be lying to ourselves even more,” Rhett said.

“Hm.”

Silence settled between them again. After a while Link let go of his hand and rolled onto his side, arm looping around Rhett's chest. He nuzzled close; Rhett felt Link's nose against his neck.

“I can't walk away.” Link's voice was quiet. It sounded as if the words hurt to speak.

“From her? Your family?”

Link nodded.

“Well. From this, either,” Link added then, and Rhett felt his heart do a wonderful, painful double beat.

Rhett swallowed hard. He blinked against the sting in his eyes. He had to struggle to speak, though the words were reverberating through his entire being. Somehow they were still hard to say.

“I would die without you,” Rhett said finally, holding onto Link with all that he was. Heart and soul and body clinging to its other half.

There was a noise from Link. A scoff. “No, you wouldn't.”

“I'm serious, Link. I would.”

“Don't. Don't say it. Think it, but don't say it.”

Rhett sighed. He held on tighter, though. They were silent again for a long while, simply breathing together. Eventually they had to get up, go home to their respective families. Their wives. Rhett's stomach churned at the thought.

“We should go home,  bo,” he mumbled against Link's hair.

Link hummed in response.

“Come on, buddyroll.”

Rhett tried to untangle himself from Link’s sleepy embrace but Link clung to him tighter.

“I couldn't live without you,” was breathed softly, quietly, against Rhett's skin before Link let go and rolled out of bed.

Link put his shoes on again and threw a look at Rhett over his shoulder as he picked up his wallet and the car keys.

“Are you coming?”

Rhett sat up. He shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Right behind you, brother.”

Rhett still felt broken. Bruises bled like watercolor, discoloring his being, and his heart felt raw and aching. His soul was filled with cracks like a broken mirror and years and years of bad luck. He put the rest of his clothes on and grabbed his things from the nightstand. With heavy steps he walked outside to the car where Link was waiting, leaning against it.

Link looked at him when he approach and tilted his head. He pushed off of the car and stopped in front of Rhett. Rhett watched him fidget and shift before a hand hesitantly grabbed his. Link looked up at him with big eyes and Rhett couldn't help the smile that spear on his face. Link smiled back at him and stepped in close, hugging Rhett tightly.

For once, Rhett didn't try to back out. He didn't try to push Link away. He let himself feel everything that being held so close stirred up inside. All the longing and pain and the feeling of being so torn. But also the flutter in his belly, the quickening of his pulse.

He still felt broken but he felt as if Link was able to hold the pieces together by just holding Rhett close and not letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this journey, my friends. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
